


〔all甜〕巴黎倍儿~甜

by Youya_DYS



Category: All甜, 德云社
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:42:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28790442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youya_DYS/pseuds/Youya_DYS
Summary: 醉酒后的轮奸
Kudos: 5





	〔all甜〕巴黎倍儿~甜

樊霄堂一向酒量不济。  
这一点再没比王九龙了解的清楚的了。  
因此他借着开车为由滴酒未沾，任由小孩儿一个人“咕咚咕咚”干掉了一小桶米酒。

活该，是他自己逞强的，怨不得他。  
大白旺仔笑着把人扛进酒店的时候显出十二分的好心情——虽然要和一堆哥哥们分享，可也不错。

张九龄审时度势，极有眼力见的掐了烟开窗通风，关九海和张九南也放下了手里的酒和拿来抽王八的扑克牌——管谁是王八，大家的目的都同样的下流。

王九龙放个东西的空儿，张九龄已经把人搂到自己怀里接吻了，小孩儿身上清爽的柚子香味被酒精一招惹变得格外撩拨。

没人忍得住。  
何况这样淫邪的肖想也早不是一日两日。

孩子倒不算喝醉了。  
关九海歪头瞟一眼已经凑上前殷勤给人脱衣解扣的张九南，心想：啧，爷们儿可真是个禽兽。  
我自己养大的孩子，你懂个屁！  
人回视过来的目光里可全是赤裸裸地挑衅了。

胜负欲点燃也不过就在这一刻。

“甜甜。”  
他叫的温柔，因此被人索吻的小孩儿七手八脚扑腾着挥退两个男人直直扑进他怀里，搂着腰仰头满脸憨笑的着迷地瞅着关九海，“哥~你真好看！要是个女的就……唔唔~”  
送上门的礼物没人会不喜欢，于是关九海也就在另外两个男人恨得牙痒痒的表情里善解人意的笑纳了。

“畜生！”  
“都是馋人家小孩儿，装什么假正经。哼~狗男人~”

他同着王九龙拐着小孩儿往床上倒。  
三五下的功夫，小孩儿温热湿漉的口腔已经被迫吞咽起王九龙粗壮滚烫的鸡巴，满屋子里掀起一片“啧啧”贪吃的水声，放荡声色里片刻便混杂进男人粗重忍耐的沉声喘息。  
张九龄挑的好时候，趁着关九海刚给人扒了裤子的当儿沾了一手冰凉的水溶润滑液送进小孩儿下头那张小嘴儿里。  
燥热的室温，冰凉的触感。被米酒煨的迷糊的樊霄堂皱皱眉头，眨巴着湿漉漉的眉眼显出几分素日截然不同的媚态。小孩儿迟钝的大脑还没来得及弄明白人要干嘛就被张九南低头衔住一对小小的奶尖舔弄个没完，清澈声线于是变成一迭声的咕哝，分不清到底是难耐还是享受。  
大白楠捡师哥的便宜，东西已经麻利儿喂到无声叫嚣的软穴里痛快的动作起来，顶弄折腾的怀里小孩儿甜着嗓子连声浪叫。  
张九龄拉扯着人被吃的一片水光的乳头，拽着人的手揉上自己梆硬的裤裆，怂恿小孩儿替他解解心火。  
小孩儿黏腻的呻吟不意外地被遏止了，关九海从容不迫地掠夺了人稀薄的空气，让醉醺醺的小孩儿只能借由他存在一点生机。亲吻声里，一片狼藉又色情的意味。  
快感如潮，包围了青涩美好的肉体，欲望坠着樊霄堂不断下沉、再下沉。  
纤薄地胸膛被好哥哥们印上层叠的印子，牙印色气的留在他的肩头、乳尖和敏感的腿根处。爆炸式的快感让樊霄堂迷醉的大脑短暂的空白，胸膛不断剧烈地起伏拼命迎接氧气的注入，他不得不咬紧自己的第二指节才能不被汹涌的快感逼的放声浪叫。  
张九南轻车熟路地抚弄着自己从小养大的幼崽，用一个深喉逼得人绞紧屁股一耸一耸地射精。  
柔软穴肉被王九龙操弄的一片水泽，高潮的逼近让他在强烈的快感里顶着甜甜最深处好一阵喷射，小孩儿被他玩儿的不住激灵，口水直流，白眼乱飞。

他们从来不是好人。  
“好哥哥”自然是要疼爱弟弟的。

默契。也只是默契。  
他们喜欢也享受用自己最喜欢的方式去占有和分享这个柚子味的清爽干净的孩子。

如此多汁。如此诱人。

夜色如此漫长，肆意生长的欲望碰撞进年轻曼妙的肉体，总是有太多动人的歌谣。

听，这孩子甜蜜的哭叫。

——就让他同我们堕落。  
这是爱人的亲吻，也是贪婪情欲的献祭。


End file.
